List of Remember Someone Today on 96.3 Easy Rock
'List of songs' Foreign (6-9 am and 4-8 pm) *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Jermaine Jackson *''You're In My Heart'' - Rod Stewart *''I Don't Wanna Talk About It'' - Rod Stewart *''Where Are You Now'' - Jimmy Harnen *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''The Temple of the King'' - Rainbow *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - The Eagles *''What's Up'' - 4 Non Blondes *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''Foolish Beat'' - Debbie Gibson *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''First Time'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Someone'' - The Rembrandts *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey *''You Were There'' - Southern Sons *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''Honestly'' - Stryper *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price *''I Can't Live (If Living is Without You)'' - Harry Nilsson *''I Can't Fight this Feeiling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Keep on Locing You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''Come What May'' - Air Supply *''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply *''Goodbye'' - Air Supply *''The One That You Love'' - Air Supply *''Even the Nights Are Better'' - Air Supply *''The Way I Feel'' - Air Supply *''Keeping The Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''The Power of Love'' - Air Supply *''Here I Am'' - Air Supply *''Making Love Out Of Nothing At All'' - Air Supply *''Keeping the Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''I Can't Believe My Eyes'' - Air Supply *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply *''Every Woman in the World'' - Air Supply *''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply *''Lonely Is the Night'' - Air Supply *''Without You'' - Air Supply *''Inspector Mills'' - America *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''Finally Found Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''More Than Word Can Say'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR *''25 Minutes'' - MLTR *''Sleeping Child'' - MLTR *''Out of the Blue'' - MLTR *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''You Took My Heart'' - MLTR *''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''That's What Love is For'' - Amy Grant *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''You All I Need'' - White Lions *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lions *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Eternal Flame'' - Bangles *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Williams Brothers *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Roxette *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''When The Smoke Is Going Down'' - Scorpions *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''When I Dream About You'' - Stevie B *''Carrie'' - Eurpoe *''I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'' - Aerosmith *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''To Be With You'' - Mr. Big *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big OPM (6-9 am and 4-8 pm) *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''As Still as a Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Next In Line'' - After Image *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Pain In My Heart'' - Neocolors *''Maybe'' - Neocolours *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Don't Know What To Say (Don't Know What To Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''You Are To Me'' - Martin Nievera *''You Made Me Stronger'' - Regine Velasquez *''Photograph'' - Ariel Rivera *''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''I Believe in You'' - Smokey Mountain Love Songs (9 am-4 pm) *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - Ambrosia *''I Found A Masterpiece in You'' - Atlantic Starr *''Music and Me'' - Michael Jackson *''Hearts Never Lie'' - Tiffany feat. Chris Farren *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''I'm Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Frank Stallone and Cynthia Rhodes *''How Can I Tell Her About You'' - Lobo *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Linda Lewis *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Cayle *''Somewhere Somehow'' - Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant *''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Can't Smile Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Calling Your Name Again'' - The Carpenters *''You'' - The Carpenters *''Close to You'' - The Carpenters *''Break It to Me Gently'' - Brenda Lee *''Think Of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Make It with You'' - Bread *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''After All'' - Peter Cetera *''I'll Never Love This Way Again'' - Dionne Warwick *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''The Power of Love'' - Jennifer Rush *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John with Cliff Richard *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster and Olivia Newton-John *''Somewhere Down the Road'' - Barry Manilow *''If I Should Love Again'' - Barry Manilow *''Truly'' - Lionel Riche *''Hello'' - Lionel Richie *''Stuck on You'' - Lionel Richie *''All I Ask of You'' - Cliff Richard and Sarah Brightman *''If We Hold On Togehter'' - Diana Ross *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'' - Patty Smyth and Don Henley *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Lady'' - Kenny Rogers *''One Friend'' - Dan Seals *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Joe Pizzulo and Lisa Bevill *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''Because You Loved Me'' - Celine Dion *''Its All Coming Back To Me Now'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You'' - Celine Dion *''A Whole New World'' - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Doors'' - Michael Johnson *''Broken Vow'' - Lara Fabian *''Thanks to You'' - Tyler Collins *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''You've Got A Friend'' - James Taylor *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends *''You're Still The One'' - Shania Twain *''Sometimes When We Touch'' - Dan Hill *''Never Though (That I Could Love)'' - Dan Hill *''Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love'' - Dan Hill *''Can't We Try'' - Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garret *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''Love of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''My Valentine'' - Martina McBride *''Maybe'' - The Chantels *''All My Life'' - America *''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan *''I Will Take You Forever'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''When You Tell Me That You Love Me'' - Diana Ross *''Perfect Combination'' - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Rogers *''Crazy'' - Kenny Rogers *''You Decorated My Life'' - Kenny Rogers *''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton *''Go the Distance'' - Michael Bolton *''Bluer than Blue'' - Michael Johnson *''All I Need To Know'' - Bette Midler *''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy *''Remember Me This Way'' - Jordan Hill *''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo *''I Swear'' - All4One *''Everytime I Close My Eyes'' - Baby Face *''Aubrey'' - Bread *''You Needed Me'' - Anne Murray *''How Do I Live'' - LeAnn Rhimes *''Terminal'' - Rupert Holmes *''The Past'' - Ray Parker *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' - Elton John *''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''One Moment in Time'' - Whitney Houston *''I Have Nothing'' - Whitney Houston *''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'' - Whitney Houston *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Born for You'' - David Pomeranz *''King and Queen of Hearts'' - David Pomeranz *''On This Day'' - David Pomeranz *''If You Walk Away'' - David Pomeranz *''Got to Believe'' - David Pomeranz *''Hero'' - Mariah Carey *''Against All Odds (Take A Look at Me Now)'' - Mariah Carey *''One Day in Your Life'' - Michael Jackson *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams *''Sharing the Night'' - Dr. Hook *''The Greatest Gift of All'' - Jim Brickman feat. Michelle Wright *''Fixing A Broken Heart'' - Indecent Obsession *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins *''If'' - Nelson Del Castillo *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''From This Moment'' - Shania Twain *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''Goodbye Girl'' - David Gates of Bread OPM (10 am-4 pm) *''I've Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Help Me Forget'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Look In Her Eyes'' - Gary Valenciano *''Take Me Out Of The Dark'' - Gary Valenciano *''Each Passing Night'' - Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez *''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano *''Million Miles Away'' - Joey Albert *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''Let The Love Begin'' - Gino Padilla and Janet Basco *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Hurry Back'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Constant Change'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Afraid For Love'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep in My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Please Be Careful with My Heart'' - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan *''Beautiful Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan and Janet Basco *''Now That I Have You'' - The CompanY *''Everlasting Love'' - The CompanY *''Closer You and I'' - Gino Padilla *''Only Me and You'' - Donna Cruz *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''A Smile In Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''To Love Again'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Hurting Inside'' - Vanna Vanna *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Both in Love'' - Tito Mina *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro *''I'll Be There'' - Martin Nievera *''Be My Lady'' - Martin Nievera *''No Way to Treat A Heart'' - Martin Nievera *''You Are My Song'' - Martin Nievera *''I Will Be There For You'' - Nonoy Zuñiga *''Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile'' - Lea Salonga *''It's Your Smile'' - Ric Segreto *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Give Me a Chance'' - Ric Segreto